


I am His, and He is Mine

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Hades & Persephone Fusion, Eugeo is just a precious bean, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Features characters from Underworld but also other seasons, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: Eugeo, the God of Flowers and the beloved adopted son of Quinella, the Goddess of Harvest and Fertility, lives happily albeit lonely. Born with a black streak in his hair, he seeks to find his soulmate, one who he knows has a streak matching his own blonde hair.At a fateful meeting, he encounters Kirito, the Lord of the Underworld, and to his surprise, Kirito has the blonde streak he's been desperately searching for. Will the two be able to reconcile their drastic backgrounds and let their romance bloom?A re-telling of the Hades/Persephone myth with a few added twists.UPDATES roughly once a month!
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty
Comments: 68
Kudos: 222





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Hades/Persephone fics and haven't seen one for this fandom on here so I thought I'd write one myself! I may change the tags, plot events, and possibly the rating as time goes by, but I wanted to get something out in the meanwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. As the story goes on I may be changing characters being added and such so stay tuned! :)

The blond arches his back as he lifts himself from the ground of his favorite field of poppies. He raises his arms over his head and yawns, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Rubbing at them sleepily, he looks at the sky—the sun is just on the verge of setting, casting a warm orange glow over the flowers that surround him. The wind rustles, and a lone red petal floats into his lap.

 _Another day has passed, and I still have not met my chosen one_ , he muses. He twirls his finger around a lock of hair where the black streak is, stark against his flaxen strands, there since the day he was born. As the immortal god of flowers, he knows that he may still have a while to wait before he will meet one who will have a matching streak of his own blond hair, but he can't stop himself from wondering who it will be. A beautiful mortal girl on Earth? A fellow goddess who has yet to be born?

“Eugeo? Are you out there?” a female voice calls. “Coming, Mother!” He stands up and brushes the lilies as best he can from his blue tunic, walking towards the small brown hut at the edge, blue flax* flowers blooming in his footsteps.

Sliding open the battered door, he ducks his head slightly as he enters. “Did you take another nap outside, my dear?” His mother, Quinella, asks as she looks up from her plate. As the Goddess of the Harvest and Fertility, she feels a strong sense of love and devotion towards him, even if he isn’t her own by birth. “It appears I did, Mother. The sun was so warm outside I wanted to rest my eyes for a few minutes and absorb its warmth,” Eugeo sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and looks up at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

“At least tell me where you go before you do so. Heavens know how many times I’ve called out for you before only to hear no reply. It makes me so worried. I just can't stand the thought of losing you.” She sighs. “In any case, come sit with me for dinner. I’ve prepared your favorite: stuffed grape leaves, hummus, and ambrosia.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Eugeo murmurs and sits at the wooden table at the plate to her right. He picks up a fork and begins eating, preferring to take smaller bites to savor the flavors. They dine in silence for a few minutes.

"Son, do you remember the wedding anniversary of Akihito and Rinko, our rulers of Olympus?" Quinella sips her ambrosia. 

"Of course, Mother. It's the one time of year you dress yourself in your finest to interact with the other gods and goddesses but you always leave me at home no matter how much I ask to join you," he sighs, unable to keep a twinge of regret from lacing the last of his words.

"This year, I have decided on a different course of action. You have been with me for quite some time now, and I think it is time we prepare for your... _debut_ to the other inhabitants of Olympus." She strokes a long lock of her lavender hair, twirling the ends around her dainty fingers. 

"You mean I can go?!" Eugeo drops his fork and clasps her hand in his, eyes twinkling in merriment. Yellow forsynthias* begin circling his arms, spilling onto the table top.

She pets his head. "Yes, my sweet child. I will procure only the most magnificent of silks for you, in hopes that you may become acquainted with your fellow gods of divinity and perhaps even find the one you are fated to be with." 

His heart starts pounding and he struggles to keep his voice level as he responds, "I would find that to my liking very much, Mother. I have yet to meet our King and Queen and I would like to begin searching for my other half." 

Quinella smiles at him tenderly and brings her hand to his cheek. "Only the best for you, my dearest boy. Go wash up now if you're done eating." 

Eugeo picks up his plate and walks towards the sink, letting a broad grin emerge when his back is turned. _Perhaps my luck will **finally** begin to change. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't guarantee I can do this for every chapter but I'm going to try to match the flowers to Eugeo's mood. I'm not versed in what flowers actually mean, so I'm using what I see online and I'll write up a key in the notes! 
> 
> Red poppies = Pleasure  
> Flax = Domestic Symbol  
> Forsynthia = anticipation
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @buzzingbee87 (wow such a surprising handle) and if you see a feed made of mostly Fate stuff with a precious bean Sakura pfp, that's me! XD


	2. A Meeting Between Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for the delay between my previous chapter and this one! I'm working on too many projects at once and can't stop thinking up one-shots LMAO but I will do my best to be posting as soon as I can! Thanks everyone for the support so far! As always feel free to leave comments and kudos~

Eugeo spent the weeks leading up to the party in great anticipation, his stomach knotting in equal parts nervousness and excitement. Quinella taught him about proper table manners, conversation topics, how to carry himself like the other divine inhabitants of Olympus and he accepted all of this with a smile, asking endless questions enthusiastically through the tedious lessons. He would talk about going to the party to anyone who would listen—Sinon, the goddess of the hunt and wild animals, rarely separated from her pet hunting dog Yuna, Lisbeth, her wife, the goddess of wisdom and warcraft, and especially Alice, who was born a mere mortal but because of her incredible feats of heroism and bravery on Earth became a god herself and was now married to the goddess of desire, Asuna. Birds of paradise* would spring everywhere he could go, and Quinella would sigh when she would see a new one sprout. 

"I know you're excited, my love, but please try to calm your nerves. There's no guarantee your partner will even _be_ there." 

"Yes, Mother, but I can't help it! I _finally_ get to go!”

Quinella turns to Alice, who's visiting for some tea made from Eugeo’s flowers. “Alice, my dear, can you please help calm my son’s rather agitated temperament? Perhaps you can tell a story about you and Asuna—it might stir his restlessness, but at least he’ll calm down enough for some peace to finally enter this household.”

“Yes, can you _please_ tell me how you two met?” Eugeo begs, ignoring the small quip. “I know I’ve heard the story many times before but it’s one of my favorites.”

Alice sips her chamomile tea. “That one again?” She mutters. “Fine, only because I happen to have some time right now.” Eugeo suppresses a grin. 

She takes a deep breath. “Long before you were born, Eugeo, I was at the Pantheon for my godhood ceremony. I was extremely nervous facing Akihito and Rinko for judgment, but for some reason I found myself constantly stealing glances at this beautiful woman clad in white and red with exceptionally long brown hair. My own hair has a streak of brown braided into it, but I could never figure out why I was born with it. It served no purpose but aside from its somewhat odd-looking appearance, it didn’t bother me. But every time I tried to cut the strand out, it always grew back, without fail.

I noted that her hair was the same shade as the brown in my own, and when she turned her head to the side I realized she had a streak of blonde the same shade of mine braided into her small ponytail behind her head. ‘I’ve never seen a perfect match to my strand on Earth. What could this mean?’ I pondered. The woman would meet my gaze periodically but only for a second, offering me shy smiles but mischief in her amber eyes. I was puzzled but did my best to focus on the ceremony, thinking to ask her about it later if I could.

The ceremony was completed with no further distractions, and I was granted my greatest wish to become a god. Once I had traded my gold armor for the golden robes you see me wear now and a matching laurel, there was a fairly large celebration smaller than the one upcoming but a celebration nonetheless. The woman sauntered up to me, moving in such a way it was near impossible for me to tear my eyes from her. ‘I couldn’t _help_ but notice that you were looking at me during the ceremony,’ she said, batting her eyes and looking up at me through her russet lashes. I didn’t even know her name, but I was immediately smitten. Fighting down my nervousness, I swallowed and replied, ‘Only because I found myself captivated by such a beautiful flower such as yourself.’”

As if on cue, orange blossoms* spill from Eugeo’s tightly clasped hands. He will never tire of picturing this scene in his head. He’s met Asuna a few times and it’s not hard to imagine her trying (and succeeding) to seduce Alice. Alice looks down and picks one up from the stem, twirling it between her slender fingers.

“I took a deep breath and asked the questions that had been plaguing my mind ever since I saw her. ‘Can you tell me your name, oh lovely maiden? And why does your hair have a blond strand the way mine has brown?’ She giggled in response, a tinkling I found myself desiring to hear more of. ‘I am Asuna, goddess of desire. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.’ She held her hand out and I took it, bending my head slightly to kiss it. Her skin was so soft…’” Alice trails off, a dreamy look overtaking her normally serious expression. She shakes her head slightly.

“‘As for your second question, why don’t we move to a more…private setting to discuss that?’ I was shocked by her forwardness but Asuna clasped her dainty hand around mine and led me to Rikuo’s garden. The garden itself was beautiful that night, bathed in moonlight and the stars twinkling in the sky ever brighter than I had ever seen them, perhaps to indicate the night’s significance. She sat me down on a white stone bench and looked me in the eyes, sending my heart pounding in my veins the way no mortal girl I met ever did. She explained the concept of soulmates, and I found myself hanging on to every word she said. From there, you know the rest. Our courtship progressed quickly from there and we pledged ourselves to each other for all of eternity. We may have our challenges but she is the perfect partner for me.” Alice takes another sip of her tea.

Quinella turns to Eugeo. “And there you have it my son. Whoever you ends up being with, I will gladly accept them. You’ve seen from Alice that the soulmate phenomenon, while rare, is very real and powerful and your connection will be almost instantaneous. My heart is aching at the prospect of letting you go, but I pray that you end up with someone as worthy as Asuna or Alice. Unless it’s _him_.”

Eugeo raises an eyebrow. This is the first time he’s hearing this mentioned. “Who do you mean by _him_?”

Quinella gives Alice a knowing look. She looks confused for a second before her expression clears, steel setting in the curve of her jaw. “Oh, but surely there’s no chance that it could ever be _him_ ,” Alice responds. “ _He_ hasn’t been seen in near a century.”

“Yes, but _this_ particular anniversary I have heard they are inviting _everyone_.” By this point Eugeo is overcome with agitation, pink impatiens covering the orange blossoms and spilling onto the ground.

 _“Mother_ ,” he whines. “Can you _please_ tell me who you’re talking about?”

Quinella finally looks at him. “I suppose I will, just so you know who to avoid at the party. There is only _one_ person who even _I_ fear, simply because so much about him is unknown. It’s very unlikely he will even attend, but it pays to be prepared.” She continues and Eugeo finds fear snaking into the pit of his stomach. _Please don’t let it be him. Please don’t let it be him,_ he prays.

Alice nods. “I also am of the opinion it is quite unlikely, but now you have been made aware. I think it is getting quite late and must leave now to prepare for dinner. Thank you for having me, Quinella and Eugeo. The chamomile tea was quite delicious today, Eugeo. Keep up the good work.”

The praise makes Eugeo beam from pride. He quickly sprouts more chamomile flowers mixed with some sweet tea and presses them into Alice’s hands. “Thank _you_ for telling me the story again, Alice! Please take these with you so you can enjoy them with Asuna and tell her my greetings.”

Alice laughs and ruffles his hair. “I certainly will, young one. Thank you for the flowers and I look forward to seeing you at the party.” She bows slightly and leaves, walking through the doorway and slinging her leg over her horse before galloping off.

Quinella looks at Eugeo. “Come, it is now time for bed. We will do final preparations for your debut tomorrow. For now, we will rest.”

Eugeo follows her out of the kitchen, red gerberas following in his footsteps as butterflies flutter in his stomach. Just two more days until the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% taking liberties with pairing Greek gods/goddesses together that ordinarily wouldn't be together but I hope it's an enjoyable read so far! If you couldn't tell from above, I wrote in Alice as Heracles so that's the myth I was pulling from for that one. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below! I should have Chapter 3 up sometime soon where we can meet you-know-who~ 
> 
> Here's the flowers featured in this chapter:  
> Orange blossoms= innocence, eternal love  
> Impatiens= impatience  
> Sweet tea = departure after having a good time  
> Gerbera = cheerfulness


	3. The Long-Awaited Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops there was a long time in between chapters again but HOPEFULLY this will have some of what you're looking for and we get introduced to more cuties! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below!! :)

Finally, _finally_ the day arrived. Quinella had kept her word about procuring magnificent silk, for she had managed to obtain light blue fabric that caressed Eugeo’s skin rather than pressed tightly against him, and he feels he's floating. Red bouvardia doubles spiral around his legs, the color seeming to complement the blue well.

He takes a deep breath as he and Quinella approach the gates to Olympus, Quinella with her arm wrapped around Eugeo’s elbow politely. She herself looked resplendent in lilac robes. He looks at her and she gives him a nod, signaling he can open the doors.

He places his hands on the golden handles and swings them open, somewhat surprised they're as heavy as they look.

The inside of the Pantheon is more dazzling than he could ever have imagined. There was an _enormous_ number of gods and goddesses congregated in small groups. The Pantheon seemed large enough to host everyone, but there was certainly not much space between groups.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Quinella leans in to ask. Eugeo nods. Although he had been warned, this is the first time he has seen so many divine members gathered in one place, and he himself knows only a few. He can tell many curious gazes were lingering on his face, and he tries not to stare back.

“Eugeo! So glad you could make it!” Eugeo turns to see Alice walking towards him, holding hands with Asuna. Her gold robes are dazzling, a blue ribbon tied around her waist and interweaved in her long blond braid and Asuna clothed in pure white robes with red ribbon accents.

Quinella lets go of his elbow and pushes him towards them. “I’ll be talking to the other gods and goddesses but go talk to your friends and make some new ones, okay?” He smiles at her and walks towards the pair.

“It’s good to see you too, Alice and Asuna.” He gives Alice a hug and Asuna a polite one as well.

“Won’t you give me a token of your affection?” Asuna asks as she steps back, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Those chamomile flowers you gave us last time made _divine_ tea, but I would absolutely _adore_ a flower for my hair.”

“Asuna!” Alice lightly chides. “Sorry, she hasn’t seen you in a while and gets too excited when she sees flowers.”

Eugeo chuckles, relieving some of his internal tension. “Not at all, happy to help. Allow me to produce something that will complement your outfit well.”

He cups his hands together and produces a few pink ranunculus—the swirling nature of their petals would absolutely attract attention, but they were also firm enough they wouldn’t immediately fall as rose petals would.

He hands them to Asuna, and she gives him a soft smile. “Thank you, Eugeo.” She plucks one of them and puts it behind her ear. “Does this look okay, Alice?”

“It looks beautiful on you—let me just make a few adjustments.” Alice’s forehead furrows slightly in concentration as she makes minor adjustments to the flower in Asuna’s hair, and Eugeo feels a pang of jealousy in his heart. Will he one day have someone to fuss over his appearance?

“So Eugeo,” Alice turns to him once she’s done, “are you in the mood to eat or drink anything? I’d take you to get some wine to calm those nerves, but I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” She points a slender finger behind him and Eugeo turns to see a man with a jolly expression and spiked brown hair held back with a red bandanna laughing loudly, a glass of wine in each hand and his arms wrapped around some giggling goddesses. He’s seated in a large wooden chair, grape vines curling around the back of it, another goddess in his lap. From the looks of how he’s hiccupping and swaying slightly, he’s definitely not sober.

Asuna sighs. “Seriously, that Klein. Just because he can make wine and has a decently attractive face, he thinks he can win the heart of any female goddess here.”

“I don’t think he ever plans to get married either,” Alice remarks. “Eugeo, he’s friendly enough, but I would think about approaching him when he’s not in _this_ social atmosphere. You’re cute enough you’d attract the women instead, and he’s the type to get extremely petty.”

Eugeo blushes slightly at the compliment but nods. “Of course, I understand.”

“Hey hey!” Eugeo sees a hand waved in front of his face and looks down. A small girl clad in a green cloak with blonde hair, a pair of cat ears and wings is staring up at him, a large grin plastered to her face.

“Nice to meet ya, mister! Don’t think I’ve seen you before,” she says cheerily.

Eugeo raises a questioning eyebrow at Alice.

“Eyes over here, buddy!” She snaps and Eugeo looks back her. “I’m Argo, the messenger god and god of trade, wealth, travel and thieves. I make it my business to know who’s who and what’s going on in Olympus. I’ll tell you anything you want to know for the coin. Oh, nice to see you, Aa-chan, Alice-chan.” She waves at them.

“Happy to make your acquaintance, Argo. I’m Eugeo, god of flowers. It’s my first time attending this party. My mother, Quinella, brought me,” Eugeo says politely.

“Ah yes, Quinella. Lovely woman. I know the Earthlings are _quite_ pleased with her efforts. How are you liking the party so far?” 

“I only just got here a little while ago but I’m having a pleasant time—I’ve never seen so many people gathered in one spot. I’m looking forward to getting to meet new people, though.”

“That’s good to hear. Wait, you said you’re the god of flowers, right? So can you produce flowers at will?”

Eugeo nods. “Yes, I am capable of that.”

Argo’s eyes widen, wonder shining in them. “Could you make one for me? I’ve never seen a god actually make _flowers_ before.”

He chuckles. “Can I have your hand, please?” He holds his own out.

She looks startled for a second before she places it in his. In his other hand, he conjures a pink snapdragon, and puts it in her palm. He lets go and she clasps the green stem, marveling at the delicate blossoms.

“Thanks, Eugeo! This is lovely! Just this once, I’ll give you a tidbit of information. Don’t anger Heathcliff, god of war. He may seem level-headed, but he’s been known to take drastic measures, and I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of his rage. Now I’m off to try to swindle, I mean trade for more information! See you around, Eugeo!” With a beat of her wings she flits away, Eugeo watching her leave.

“Quite the smart mouth, that one. She knows every in and out of the kingdom—her claims are not unfounded. Her deals are fair, so I would consider talking to her if there’s something you want to know,” Alice says once Argo’s gone.

Before she can say more, however, Eugeo feels vibrations from the ground—the roots are shaking, and he shivers. Asuna opens her mouth, presumably to ask why, but the temperature in the room drops considerably.

There’s a brief flash and a rumble, and suddenly, in the middle of the room, a man wearing a long black coat, two swords sticking out from behind appears.

A myriad of gasps and frantic whispers follow, people scurrying to the edges of the room to give the man a wide berth.

“So you’ve made it, Kirito. So glad you could join us tonight.” Akihiho’s voice booms. Eugeo looks up to see he’s seated in his throne, Rinko in the throne adjacent but once he’s spoken Akihito gets up and starts descending the stairs, taking them one at a time. Eugeo’s enraptured as Akihito walks towards the man, stopping about a foot in front of him. He extends an arm to Kirito’s shoulder, but Kirito makes no move to remove the arm.

“How fares the Underworld?” Akihiho asks. Eugeo feels fear crawl into the pit of his stomach. It’s the very person Quinella had warned him about. Next to him, Alice hisses. “I really thought he wouldn’t come this year,” she says under her breath.

“Fine, as always. Thank you for the invitation.” The voice that answers is guttural but not unpleasantly so.

“There’s someone I want you to meet. Eugeo? Are you out there?” Eugeo feels the blood drain from his face. The last thing he wants is to have to appear in front of all of these people to meet someone he’s been very clearly warned against. However, as it was a direct inquiry from the King of Olympus, he didn’t want to appear rude.

“I’m here, King Akihito,” he calls out in what he hopes isn’t too wavering of a voice. The gods in front of him move to the side to give him a clear path. He grows a pink protea to give him strength and walks forward, holding his head up high. He’s not about to appear meek in front of all the other divine members, and it’s just a meeting anyway.

He stops in just behind Kirito and Akihiho drops his hand from his shoulder. “Kirito, meet Eugeo.”

Kirito turns around and Eugeo can’t keep himself from gasping. Kirito has a rather boyish face with a sharp chin and stern but not unkind black eyes. But what _really_ captured Eugeo’s attention was the blonde streak in his otherwise jet-black hair, positioned identically to his own black streak in his hair.

It’s _him_? _He’s_ Eugeo’s soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. 
> 
> Here's the flowers featured in this chapter:
> 
> bouvardia doubles = enthusiasm  
> ranunculus = radiant charm  
> protea = daring, resourcefulness


	4. Our First Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo meets Kirito...and it's HIM that's his soulmate? Find out what happens next in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As expected, here's the next update! THANK YOU everyone for the positive feedback, and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below!

Eugeo clenches the stem of the protea tighter until he feels his nails dig into his palm. Of _all_ the possible people his soulmate could have been, divine or not, it had to be the _one_ person he was warned against, the _one_ person who was absolutely wrong for him. Eugeo belonged to the world of warmth, light, and happiness and from what he had heard, the Underworld was a cold, dark place, where nothing natural grew save for the Aincrad Meadows or the Floria Fields of Heaven. 

However, he was still in a public forum and required to conduct with decorum and grace as befitting the adopted son of Quinella, who is held in high esteem at Mount Olympus. 

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Kirito," Eugeo bows slightly, but his voice sounds strained even to his own ears. 

Kirito merely raises an eyebrow. "Eugeo, was it? I don't think I've seen you here on Mount Olympus before."

He himself hasn't been seen here in the past hundred years according to his mother, but Eugeo chooses not to comment on that. "I'm a newer god, the adopted son of Quinella." At this point Quinella has pushed to the front of the crowd, standing a few feet away from the pair. 

"King Akihito, what is the meaning of this? Why are you having my _son_ meet this...this..." She trails off, but her implications are clear. 

"My my, it wouldn't be a proper wedding anniversary celebration unless _all_ gods and goddesses possible are present. Besides, I want you to pay close attention to Kirito, for I think a certain... _concern_ of yours will be resolved. Eugeo can tell you more," Akihito dryly remarks as if he were commenting on the weather and not on quite literally the most life-changing moment Eugeo's ever experienced. 

"Eugeo, what does Lord Akihito mean by 'concern?'" Eugeo turns to face her and his expression must be enough of an answer. "Do you mean it's-" 

"Yes, Mother. Kirito is my soulmate." At this point the _entire_ auditorium is gasping collectively and Eugeo feels his face burn from the attention his admission's invited. He's never been the center of attention like this before, and he doesn't want to make a scene out of this admittedly private affair, declaring publicly the one he is fated to be with is presumably the polar opposite of himself, but his hands are tied. Quite literally with purple anemones*, the stems curling around his wrists. 

Their appearance seems to have caught Kirito's attention, for he feels a brief brush of fingertips on the back of his hand and one of the flowers being plucked. He turns back to see Kirito examining the flower with long, slender fingers, holding the blossom to the light.

"I have to admit in all my years I've never seen something like this before, a god creating flowers at will." Kirito's voice carries a hint of amusement and he rotates his hand as he closely inspects the petals. 

"I hope it is to your liking, my _lord_ ," Eugeo replies defensively. He may not carry an impressive title like "Lord of the Underworld," but even if flowers are the only thing he can produce, he's proud of his ability to do so, knowing his flowers bring joy and happiness to others. 

Kirito shrugs, the movement jostling the intimidating swords tied to his back. "I would have to see more of your work to be able to make a better assessment of that. But for now, I will take this with me for further...analysis. Is there anything more you require from me, Akihito?" He turns away towards Akihito's direction.

King Akihito's expression is unreadable but there's a gleam in his eye that has unease crawling in Eugeo's veins. "No, Lord Kirito, you are free to return to your duties. Give my regards to Yui and other inhabitants of the Underworld." 

Kirito bows and turns back to Eugeo. "Until we meet again, flower boy." With another flash that has Eugeo covering his eyes, the man is gone, and Eugeo feels a rumbling in the earth traveling downwards, far and away. 

He releases an inward sigh of relief. Quinella runs up to him and clutches at his arm. "My son, my _son_ , are you all right, I had no idea, please forgive me," she begs, her hand tightening around his arm and his heart breaks at her obvious anguish. Eugeo nods, placing a hand over her arm, white heather lavender* sprouting from his fingertips.

She turns to Akihito. "My _lord_ ," her tone icy, "did you have even the _slightest_ inclination that _he_ is the one fated to be with my son? Had I known I wouldn't have had this introduction be so...exposed." She gestures broadly past her at the audience, pin drop silence heavy in the air as the party attendees watch with rapt attention. 

Eugeo hears the unmistakable sound of heels clicking against the marbled floor and Queen Rinko wraps her arm around the crook of King Akihito's elbow possessively. "I'll kindly ask you to refrain from talking to my husband in such a tone." Her smile seems pleasant but guarded, and Eugeo senses she's not someone to be taken lightly.

"My apologies, my lady, but this is my son's _future_ we're talking about here, my own pride and joy in this life. Surely you understand." 

Akihito lets out a bark of laughter. "I understand your concerns, Lady Quinella. Truthfully, this was my first time seeing Kirito's blond streak as well- I believe it may have emerged when Eugeo was born, for surely I would have recalled it otherwise. But you should rejoice! Your search is over, and Kirito is a fine albeit taciturn ruler of the Underworld. I believe Eugeo is a perfect match for him, given his grace, poise and from what I've heard, sunny disposition." 

Eugeo, although pleased by the praise, shudders at the prospect of spending the rest of his days in what he imagines as a cold and desolate place, wilting away, but once again he holds his tongue. 

"We shall see about _that_ , my lord. Farewell, my lord and lady. We will take our leave now." Eugeo removes his hand and lets Quinella guide him away from the rulers. He keeps his head bowed, his neck bent and gaze focused on the marble. He has half a thought to say good bye to Alice and Asuna, and he regrets not being able to meet Sinon and Lisbeth, but at this moment he wants nothing more than to go home and ponder his next steps. 

* * *

Eugeo sits in his field of poppies, petals strewn around him as he plucks at what must be his fiftieth flower pondering the events of the previous day. 

His soulmate has been found, after all this time, but he's more mysterious than the moon hanging in the sky above him. 

He doesn't _seem_ like a bad person. He showed interest in Eugeo's flowers, not necessarily demeaning them as he may have expected from a ruler of an entire domain, and even took one with him for "further analysis," whatever that may mean. He may have called him "flower boy" but his tone seemed almost...joking? 

He also grudingly admits, only to himself, the Lord of the Underworld is fairly easy on the eyes- he certainly looked younger than Eugeo had expected. But those swords- is he a master swordsman? Eugeo's never seen a fight with swords before- his life is pretty peaceful, after all. Is the Underworld a dangerous place? 

Lost in these thoughts, he's jolted back to reality by the wetness of a dog's tongue on his cheek. 

"Ha ha!" Eugeo laughs, closing an eye at the dog's affections. There's only one dog who knows him this well, and if Yuna's here, that means Sinon must be nearby as well. 

"Thought I'd find you here." Eugeo tilts his head up to see Sinon looking down at him, clad in her short white tunic, a giant wooden bow slung at her back, quiver tied to her hip. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk at the party, but I saw what happened. I've just finished another Hunt and figured I'd stop by here on my way home." 

Eugeo gives her a wide smile and pats the ground next to him, Yuna setting at his feet. "Sorry for all the mess, but please, have a seat. It's good to see you, Sinon- it's been too long. Can I get you some tea or something?" 

Sinon folds her legs under her knees, readjusting her tunic. "The pleasure is all mine, Eugeo. No thank you for the tea, but I appreciate the offer. I may ask you for some flowers for the way home, however. Now, tell me what's going through your mind." 

"I'm just so confused on what to do. Mother _warned_ me about him but clearly _none_ of us expected this outcome. I find my mind constantly wandering to him- we met for just five minutes, probably a blink of an eye to him, but I can't help it, there's something about him that I'm drawn to. I want to find out more about him and see just _why_ we're fated to be together." Eugeo pulls another petal from the poppy, watching it flutter to the ground. 

Sinon nods, petting Yuna's head and the dog closes its eyes, content. "That's understandable, he _is_ your soulmate after all. I shared many of your concerns when I first met Lisbeth- we met on Olympus at one of those dreary council meetings many many years ago but I remember thinking how is it that this brilliant woman, grounded in reality and logic would ever be a match for me, one who spends most of her time chasing down wild creatures, absent for long periods of time?" 

"So then how did you two make it work, being from such contrasting backgrounds? Alice and Asuna clearly have worked out their differences, but I don't think I ever asked you about it,” Eugeo muses. 

"I think you and Lord Kirito take the prize for 'contrasting backgrounds,'" Sinon chuckles. "But Lisbeth and I built our relationship together the same as any couple- we did our best to communicate openly, and found time to spend together. From her, I learned different strategies for improving my hunting, and I taught her how to use some of the weapons that she's only theorized about. We even approached Agil, the blacksmith god, to create new ones, and he was impressed at how well we worked together. You most certainly have to give these things time, but I believe you, of all people, will be successful. Just give him a chance."

Eugeo ponders over what she's said. "That makes sense. Alice made it seem she fell instantly for Asuna, but I'm relieved to hear that's not always the case for soulmates." 

Sinon rolls her eyes. "Asuna might be around the same age as me but you wouldn't know it from how she acts- I swear, she's more flirtatious than any of the water nymphs I find in the forest."

She stands up, plucking a poppy from the ground. "I apologize but I must get home now for Yuna's feeding time- we've been on the road for quite a while. I wish you luck- please keep me updated and ask me again if you need any help. Before I leave, may I have some chamomile flowers? I heard from Alice the tea made from your blossoms is particularly relaxing, and I wish to share a cup with Lisbeth." 

"Absolutely, Sinon. Just one moment." Eugeo blooms a few strands of chamomile and hands them to her. 

"Thank you, Eugeo. See you around. Let's go, Yuna." A silver chariot materializes and they board, Sinon waving back at Eugeo as she ascends into the sky. 

Eugeo watches them go, waving until his hand gets tired. Sighing, he runs his hand in his hair and moves to stand up.

It's only then that he notices, standing across the field, a figure clad in all black. He's wearing his coat but from this distance, Eugeo can tell he doesn't have his swords. What is the Lord of the Underworld doing _here_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * purple anemones = fading hope, feeling of having been forsaken  
> white heather lavender = protection


	5. A Night Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay WOW this fic is receiving a lot more attention/positive support than I was anticipating and I'm REALLY REALLY happy for it!! :)) Comments and kudos keep me going y'all and I will ganbatte to make sure the quality stays consistent :) this fic is entirely my self-indulgent baby LMAO but I hope you like this next chapter!!

The first thing Eugeo thinks upon seeing the Underworld Lord in his own backyard is to run- to retreat into the safety of his home away from the confusing feelings and emotions that Kirito invokes and pretend that he didn't notice Kirito, but the thought is fleeting and he doesn't. The backyard is _his_ territory- the man in black may be the lord of an entire domain but as of this moment, Kirito is merely a visitor, and Eugeo has no reason to be ashamed or fear him. Sinon just left, after all-he can always try to call for help if things go south. 

"Good evening, Lord Kirito," Eugeo calls out in a voice he hopes sounds steady. He's not sure how well his voice carries across the field but Kirito raises a hand and begins walking towards him. 

Anticipation fluttering in his stomach, yellow forsythias begin snaking their way up his legs. He truly doesn't know what the Lord of the Underworld could want with him, and to find him when he's alone, vulnerable... He plucks a flower and twists the stem around his finger as Kirito approaches. 

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance this evening, my lord. What brings you to my humble abode?" Eugeo doesn't ask how Kirito managed to find him either- there are things he is probably better off not knowing, especially concerning matters of the dead. 

"I wanted to ask you a few things, Eugeo. May I have a seat? The flower petals look like pretty comfortable padding," Kirito points to the red petals with a slim finger. 

"As you wish, my lord." Eugeo feels his cheeks burn remembering the reason _why_ those petals existed in this state, but thankfully Kirito doesn't pry and merely walks next to Eugeo and sits down. After some hesitation, Eugeo does the same. 

"You can do away with the 'my lord' business, Eugeo. Just Kirito is fine. We're soulmates, so there's no reason to maintain a power imbalance whenever it's just us two, especially once we are wed." Kirito's voice rings true, not an ounce of insincerity that Eugeo can detect. 

Eugeo's sure his cheeks must rival the same shade as the surrounding petals at the prospect of one day being _wed_ but he merely nods. That will be a conversation for another time. "As you wish, my lo-, I mean, Kirito." Heavens help him, even saying his _name_ feels like a piece of a puzzle he didn't know was unsolved clicking into place, a conviction settling in his soul that this is _right_. 

Eugeo takes a deep breath and attempts to calm his nerves, looking down and sprouting a sprig of orange freesia* in his palm. "What is it you wished to ask me, Kirito?" He turns to look at the other's black eyes, darker than the night sky above them alight with the pale moon and the stars. 

"I'll begin by saying Cardinal advised I should make an effort to get to know you beyond just 'flower boy.' I decided to give it a try- when you've been alive as long as I have, the days tend to blend into each other. Why not break up the monotony?" 

"So I'm just a time pass then? And who's Cardinal?" While he's happy Kirito's being open with him, Eugeo can't help but feel a piece of lead has been dropped in his heart- he's been looking forward to getting to know his soulmate his entire life and now that the opportunity is finally here, he's being treated as a mere past time? 

Kirito shakes his head. "That's not quite what I meant- I apologize if I've offended you." Eugeo admits he wasn't expecting an actual apology, but he's certainly not complaining. 

"Cardinal is my advisor for my court in Underworld. Fine woman, just a little blunt at times but I highly value her opinion. Let me restate what I meant- I don't think of you as a 'time pass', but as a welcome addition to my life, if you'll have me. I know there are cases where soulmates may be fated for each other but end up with someone else, but I meant it earlier when I said we'd be wed one day."

He pauses, seemingly collecting his thoughts. 

"The flower I took from you the other night was beautiful- I truly haven't seen anything like it in my years down in the Underworld. It was for my apprentice Yui. She's very young, probably around your age actually but shorter by a fair amount, and I'm training her as the goddess of boundaries, crossroads, and herbs and poisonous plants**. Not only does she love pretty things but I thought it might help her in her studies. Super cool and thoughtful, right?" With a wide grin, Kirito gives him a thumbs-up and Eugeo laughs, half hiding his face with his hand. 

It's the longest speech he's heard yet from Kirito but it feels nice to learn more about him and his world. "I certainly didn't expect the Lord of the Underworld to be a _mentor_ to someone and personally deliver _flowers_ to her," Eugeo giggles. The tense atmosphere dissipated, he finds himself genuinely enjoying the company of the other. 

Kirito gives him a crooked smile, and it does something to Eugeo's heart he can't quite understand. "If you ever see Yui in person, you'd see why. I think of her as a daughter." He cards a hand through his hair. "I look forward to you two being acquainted one day." 

"I look forward to that as well," Eugeo murmurs. There's a million things he wants to ask, but he doesn't want to ruin the gentle atmosphere. 

"But anyways, that's enough about me. Tell me, Eugeo, what's your favorite flower?" 

"My favorite?" Eugeo echoes. In all his time, no one's asked him that before, not even his mother. He'd always been asked to create, but for someone to ask him what _he_ likes...it's an unexpected but a welcome change. 

"This one," he says softly, conjuring a mid-sized blue rose in his hands. It's been a while since he's produced one, but the concept came to him in a dream one day, blue roses blooming on green vines, and he couldn't get the image out of his head. It's his first original creation of a flower but he's quite proud of it. 

Kirito leans down, his shoulder pressing against Eugeo's. "It's _magnificent_ ," he breathes. "May I take a closer look?"

Eugeo nods, inwardly deeply pleased with the praise- it's his very first time showing someone else _this_ particular flower. Kirito reaches over with his other hand and his fingertips brush against Eugeo's palm as they draw the stem from his hands. 

"I've _definitely_ never seen a flower such as this one," he marvels. Under the moon's light, the blue petals are truly glowing, almost translucent. 

"I don't create this flower very often, but I find myself very partial to the color," Eugeo admits. 

"It suits you." Eugeo feels a strand of his hair being pushed back, Kirito's fingertips just barely grazing the shell of his ear as he tucks the stem behind it. "It's perfect." Eugeo turns to him, eyes widening, just as the wind ruffles Kirito's hair, and Kirito's face is _too close._

A shiver runs down Eugeo's spine, his heart pounding his chest. He hasn't known Kirito for too long but there's an undeniable attraction between them, one he feels has only strengthened through this conversation. If he can, he wants to stay in this position _forever-_ just the two of them in this small world. He opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ but a "Eugeo?" sounds from the direction of his house. 

"Ah, that would be my mother." He drops his eyes from Kirito's, disappointment he's sure evident on his face. 

His chin is gently pushed up, and there's a softness in Kirito's eyes that has Eugeo melting. "That will have to be all for now, Eugeo, but I'll be back. I promise. Take care." His hands goes to cup his cheek briefly, and Kirito gets up. 

"Wait, Kirito, before you leave," Eugeo calls out, scrambling to keep the man by his side for just a little longer, "please take this with you." He cultivates a few white daisies* and offers them to Kirito. "F-for Yui. If she has any questions about her studies, you can relay them to me- my specialty is flowers but I know my way around herbs as well." 

Kirito looks down, surprised, but takes the flowers. "Thank you, Eugeo. I will give her both the flowers and convey your kind sentiments." 

"Can I be the one to ask you questions next time?" The words are out of Eugeo's mouth before he realizes. 

Kirito laughs, and Eugeo knows he'll never tire of the sound. "Yes, Eugeo, you can certainly do so. If I don't kidnap you first." Upon seeing Eugeo's alarm, he waves his hands in front of him placatingly. "It was a joke! Anyway, I'll take my leave now. Good night, Eugeo." 

Kirito turns around and keeps walking. "Eugeo? You're out there, right?" Eugeo sighs and gets up, turning towards his house. As he walks, he puts his hand on his cheek, remembering the surprising warmth from one who comes from such a cold place. He can't keep himself from checking just _once_. He turns around and sees Kirito standing at the edge of the field, facing his direction. He lifts his hand, giving him a small wave, and Kirito waves back. He lets himself stay watching Kirito for just a few seconds more before turning around again to continue walking. This has truly been an unforgettable night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm making Kirito super soft/dorky suave LMAO. For those wondering why the chapter title might seem familiar, if you follow my other works, it's the same one I used for my FGO Ushiwaka/Ritsuka[ date fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655023) If it ain't broke, why fix it? ;)
> 
> **for my readers who may not know which god this is (I'm learning so much about Greek mythology as I write this LOL), I'm referencing the goddess Hecate: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hecate
> 
> Here's the new flowers in this chapter! 
> 
> * freesia = innocence, thoughtfulness  
> daisies = innocence, purity


	6. How Can I Reach You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their conversation alone, Eugeo desperately wants to meet Kirito again. But how can they get in contact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY this chapter is SO late in coming- so I'm studying for a really important exam I take in about a month- but I haven't been able to STOP thinking about this fic, y'all can probably tell I'm going all out on the fantasy. Thank youu for your positive reception/feedback of it and I hope this next chapter isn't a disappointment!

With the upcoming Christmas festivities, Quinella kept Eugeo busy helping her keep the mortals down on Earth happy. Given the cold weather, many of their crops were struggling, so as Goddess of the Harvest she saw it as her personal duty to support the growth of other more cold-resistant crops such as spinach, kale, leeks, potatoes, and hay to keep their livestock fed as well. Eugeo would bloom a few flowers near some kids playing in the snow or a small sprig of lavender* on the dining table next to seeds that Quinella would leave- anything to put a smile on the faces of mortals and express how impressed he was at their tenacity to survive.

Not all those they tended to were religious, but especially from Greece, they gratefully received any and all sacrificial offerings. Eugeo gave the meat to Sinon for Yuna, who happily devoured it with an overjoyed bark and an enthusiastic tail wag.

As Eugeo trailed behind Quinella while she completed her duties, his mind kept replaying the night with Kirito in his flower field. He hadn't told Quinella about it yet- one of the few secrets he was keeping from her- but Kirito had seemed so gentle, so...approachable that night, nothing like the rumors had suggested. He didn't know which version of him to believe- the stern, taciturn ruler of an underground world he was _told_ Kirito was, or a sweet, somewhat dorky god who was a mentor, even a father to some. Either way, he wished desperately to see him again and figure out this mysterious man for himself.

He laid in bed the night before Christmas thinking of a way to get Kirito to return to the surface. He doesn't know the first thing about how to get to the Underworld, let alone how to contact someone down there. Then again, someone else might. He recalls meeting Argo at the anniversary party-she is a messenger goddess, after all, so wouldn't she be his best bet? He sits up in bed. How to contact Argo...

it's around midnight based on the moon's position in the sky that he can see outside his window, so Quinella should long be asleep. He decides he'll open the glass pane and call out Argo's name into the night air. She didn't give him a good way to contact her, and he doesn't want to risk trying to get in touch during the day when Quinella could find out and ask why. There's a chance Argo's already asleep, if messenger gods even sleep, but it's worth a shot.

He stands up and slowly slides the window open, periodically checking over his shoulder in case Quinella walks by. Once the window is enough for his head to poke through, he cranes his neck and looks up towards the sky. Strengthening his resolve, he takes a deep breath and whispers "Argo," scarcely louder than the wind rustling through his flowers. As expected, there's no response.

"Argo!" He whispers again, a little louder this time. Still no cat-eared goddess. He decides he'll try one more time, and if it doesn't work, he'll go back to bed and come up with another way to reach her.

 _"Argo!"_ He yells in a half-shout. Immediately wincing, he throws a hand over his mouth and quickly looks behind him, half-expecting to see Quinella appear in the doorway questioning what in the name of Olympus he's doing, but mercifully he's still undiscovered.

He hears a throat being cleared and quickly turns back to see it's _her_ , green cloak pulled up over her head.

"Just calling me twice would have sufficed," Argo dryly comments with feigned disinterest, looking at her nails. "I was three fields away making a delivery when I heard your voice calling for me so sweetly- _'_ _Argo,_ _Argo!'"_ She repeats in a falsetto, batting her eyelashes at him. Eugeo flushes.

"I didn't even know if you would show up," he mutters defensively. "Anyway, I have a question for you- are you able to make deliveries to the Underworld?"

Argo grins mischievously. "The Underworld, you say? Why yes, I am the _sole_ messenger god, the _only_ one you can trust to make deliveries both above and _below_ ground," she preens. Eugeo rolls his eyes. "Who am I making the delivery to? Your boyfriend?"

Eugeo flushes darker still. "If you say that any louder, my mother will hear and I'll be in trouble! Have some mercy for me, please! We're not even dating yet!" he hisses. "But yes, I would like you to send a message to Kirito if you wouldn't mind."

"You're _soulmates_ , it's only a matter of time and you've called me out here in the middle of the night so..." She winks at him. "I can give it to him, but it will cost you." She wags a finger. "That flower you gave me last time was beautiful, but I'm also looking to make a profit here. Tell you what, if you can produce a unique flower, one that doesn't grow normally around these parts, I'll consider it."

Eugeo tilts his head, pondering over the different flowers he's come across in the few books that Alice has brought him from her travels. A unique type of flower...he suddenly recalls one he's only read about but he's sure will impress even Argo.

He holds his palm out and thinks back to the green, carnivorous plant. A few white flowers with strong green stems bloom in his palm.

"This is a Venus flytrap," he says softly, a hint of pride coloring his tone. His ability to grow new types of flowers flourishes every day, and he's surprised even himself that he accomplished this.

"A flytrap?" Argo echoes. "This looks like a normal daisy."

It's Eugeo's turn to wag his finger at her. "Watch what happens when I pollinate one of the flowers and produce seeds."

He runs a finger along the edge of a white petal, and the flower shrivels up, dropping a green seed in his palm. He lets it re-sprout, only this time it produces green flaps with red trigger hairs running along the edge.

 _"Wow_ ," Argo breathes. "What is that?"

"This is where the plant gets its name- the flytrap," Eugeo explains. "If you touch the trigger hairs lightly twice, the trap will snap shut. Why don't you give it a try?"

Argo delicately extends a finger out, gently tapping on the hair. The trap closes quickly. "That's amazing," she gasps. "Why can it do this?"

"To catch insects, as the name suggests. There's a reason it's called carnivorous- it likes eating flies, ants, other flying insects...just leave it somewhere it can receive direct sunshine. We're in winter right now so it will not be _too_ happy with the current conditions, as it does require a winter dormancy between November and February. I created the white flowers for dramatic effect, but in the future you could keep it from flowering once it's produced some seeds. Or come to talk to me- I can easily replicate them for you now that I've done it once," Eugeo suggests.

She looks up at him, wonder shining in her brown eyes. "This is so _cool_ , Eugeo!" Her voice rises slightly in volume and Eugeo presses a finger to his lips repeatedly, trying to emphasize the importance of her silence. She quiets to a whisper. "You really _are_ a flower god. I can't _wait_ to see this little guy eat some bugs!"

Eugeo chuckles, his shoulders jerking in silent laughter. "Glad you like it, Argo. This was my first time creating this type of flower-I'd only read about it before. Is this payment enough to send a message?"

Argo nods vigorously. "Plenty, mister! What do you want to tell him?"

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen? It might be easier for me to write it on there," Eugeo replies. She pulls out a yellow note pad and a quill pen, handing to him and taking the plant. 

He looks at the notepad, thinking of what to write. Something simple and direct, yet convincing enough to make Kirito consider leaving his post.

 _Dear Kirito,_ he writes. _I hope you have been doing well since our last meeting. I confess I miss you ardently, surprising even myself with the intensity. The winter Christmas festival is tomorrow- I apologize for the short notice, but I was wondering if you would consider coming? I would appreciate it greatly and will wait for your reply. Sincerely, Eugeo_. He didn't mean to sound so passionate in the short letter but seeing the words written there helps settle his heart, and hopefully Kirito will appreciate the sincerity. He flowers a few white hyacinths* and hands the materials back to Argo.

She smiles at him, its radiance complimenting the red poppies behind her. "I'll make sure this gets to him, Eugeo. You have my word. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

"Thank you so much, Argo. I truly appreciate it. One more question for you- what is the best way to contact you? You happened to be in the area today but I suspect I may need your services again."

She rummages in her bag, the tip of her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth and pulls out a small piece of paper, giving it to him. He looks down at it- it's a business card, the words "Argo-#1 Messenger Delivery Goddess At Your Service! Fair prices and fast service!" written in black text. In the corner is a small crude drawing of her smiling face.

"Just tap this card three times and say 'Argo' once," she instructs. "Wherever I am, I'll hear the message, and you'll see the face disappear until I show up. It might not be as immediate as tonight, but I'll definitely come as soon as I can, especially if it's you. I can't wait to get more exciting flowers from you!" She giggles.

"Sounds good, Argo. I should be getting to sleep now- if Kirito can make it to the festival tomorrow, I want to be fully rested. Thank you again, Argo. Good night." He places the card in the pocket of this pants and yawns against his palm.

"Good night, Eugeo. If Kirito happens to send a reply message, I'll leave it on your desk. Will that work?" He nods. "All right then. I'll take my leave. Goodbye now!" She waves at him and turns to leave, skipping through the poppies.

He watches her leave, resting his cheek against his hand, his elbow leaning on the windowsill. What a strange girl, yet endearing as well. The butterflies in his stomach flutter as he contemplates seeing Kirito again- he prays with all his heart to Akihito that just this once, his request will be answered. Sighing, he returns to his bed, pulling the covers over him and closing his eyes, thinking about the black-haired man with a soft touch and airy laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up actually doing some reading on Venus flytraps lmaoo- you can find out more about them [here! ](https://www.nwf.org/Educational-Resources/Wildlife-Guide/Plants-and-Fungi/Venus-Flytrap)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter- I'll be working on a winter festival scene next, so stay tuned!! :) 
> 
> *lavender = admiration, solitude  
> hyacinth = I'll pray for you


	7. His Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo's message has been received, but what will come of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!! (It might be later for you but oh well ;D) I am so sorry for the extreme delay in posting - so I'm a med student, I finished a national board exam and I'm on clinical rotations but I really wanted to work on this fic SO MUCH, I just wanted to make sure I had enough time to write this up in a way that I would be happy with the quality! Hope you like this one!! I will do another chapter very soon, just giving you guys a teaser that this fic HAS NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN!!

The following day, Quinella kept Eugeo busy helping her ensure that all the preparations were complete for the festival in the evening by double and triple checking her and Eugeo's apparel were to her liking, helping the other gods with their preparations for the festival's finale, and overall constantly reminding Eugeo he needed to be careful at the festival- just because he was a god didn't mean that there weren't dangers to watch for such as other gods taking advantage of him, including _that_ one.

"Mother, he's my _soulmate_ , I will be fine," he protests for what seemed the fiftieth time at Quinella's nagging. 

"I know, my son, but I haven't spoken with him _once_ and he lives in the _Underworld_ , who _knows_ what kinds of _dangerous_ creatures live down there-" 

"Mother." He extends a hand and gently squeezes her shoulder. "I know I am a young god, but I'm your _son_ , and you've raised me well to be able to tell who's trustworthy and who I should stay away from. At the first sign of trouble I'll run, I promise, but I need you to trust me on this, please? At least let me get to know him better- we might even turn out as Alice and Asuna or Lisbeth and Sinon have!" 

Quinella finally meets his gaze, sighing and placing a hand over his. "I do trust you, my son, it's _him_ I don't. At least not yet. But you are right. I know you have good instincts and I am trusting you to come to me with any problems or concerns. If you detect even a _hint_ of danger I want you to tell me _immediately_ and you can trust _me_ that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Her purple eyes flash with determination and her grip tightens. Eugeo's never seen her true rage before, but from what he's heard from stories before he was adopted Quinella was certainly _not_ one to be trifled with. 

"Hopefully it will never come to that, but thank you, Mother," he replies softly. Her expression clears and she gives him a gentle smile. "Of course, my sweet boy. Let's get ready now." 

Eugeo heads to his room, taking a deep breath before he crosses the threshold and shuts the door behind him. It was finally time to see if Kirito had indeed responded. 

He walks over to his desk, his heart pounding loud and hard in his ears, and finally, _finally_ finds a note on his desk. He picks up the note, holding it close to his face and scanning every word written across the page, the writing small but still legible. 

_Dear Eugeo, I was both very surprised and touched to receive your heartfelt note. It pleasures me greatly to hear from you and I confess that I too have been thinking of you with increasing frequency, finding myself distracted from my duties, much to Cardinal's chagrin and Yui's delight._ Eugeo chuckles at reading this, trying to picture this "Cardinal" chiding Kirito. _She absolutely adores the daisies- she keeps them in a small vase by her bedside and asks me when I plan to see you, so I thank_ _you for the lovely invitation providing the perfect opportunity to do so and accept. I am aware my presence may cause unease in others, thus I would ask that if you would like to meet, please find me by the willow tree at midnight. If I try to leave the Underworld earlier Yui will beg to come with me but I am not sure I want to bring her to the surface just yet. I'll be waiting. Yours, Kirito._

Once he's read the note, Eugeo starts from the beginning to make sure he's read the note correctly. Then does it again, just to be safe. 

Kirito's accepted. And is coming. 

If Quinella weren't in the house only a few feet away he would quite literally be whooping for joy, jumping up and down and cheering triumphantly. Finally _finally_ he can see him again, feel his touch, stare longingly in his midnight dark eyes, run his hands in those soft locks he's only _dreamed_ about- 

He stops himself from continuing that train of thought before he gets too carried away. First things first- getting ready and going to the festival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll have a longer chapter soon!!


	8. The Winter Carnival: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo can't stop his heart from racing at the prospect of seeing Kirito again- a secret invitation beneath the willow tree under the stars, no less. What revelations may come from this clandestine rendezvous? Will something awaken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about this chapter for a /very/ long time and I decided to split it in two parts just based on my schedule. I will do my best to get the second /spicier/ part soon but for now, I hope you enjoy!! <3 <3

Once Eugeo overcame his immediate joy over Kirito's acceptance, or at least had wrangled it into a manageable level, he reads it over a fourth time to commit it to memory and quickly throws it into his desk drawer. His lips curl up into a smile- he's going to see him _soon_. 

He looks over his outfit that Quinella had painstakingly obsessed over lying on his bed- a navy blue tunic with white flowers embroidered on both sides of a V-neck deeper than he usually wore but not enough to be problematic, more flowers wrapping around the ends of his sleeves. He's surprised Quinella actually approved this design but he's certainly not complaining- all the better to capture Kirito's attention and make his next visit to the surface a little more...memorable. Underneath the tunic is a pair of white pants.

He divests himself of his home attire and pulls on the tunic, puts his legs in the pants and hoists them up, tying the string around his waist. The fabric has been enchanted with cold protection such that he won't need to wear a jacket despite the cold weather outside and the almost certain possibility it will snow. 

He looks in the mirror and adjusts a few loose strands of his hair, noting how bright his emerald eyes shine against the light flush of his cheekbones. He can't _wait_ to show Kirito this new outfit.

Alone. 

"Eugeo, are you ready?" He hears just outside his doorway. 

"I'm almost done, Mother!" He replies back, quickly smoothing down his tunic. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he opens his door and walks out. Quinella's waiting for him in her favorite purple dress, a lilac shawl wrapped around her arms. 

"It took you long enough just to change," Quinella gently chides. "Were you having second thoughts about going?" 

"N-no, nothing like that!" Eugeo immediately answers, and Quinella raises an eyebrow. Internally wincing, he quickly continues, "I just wanted to look my best today as this is my second public appearance after the anniversary party so I'm sure I'll attract a lot of attention." 

Quinella's expression clears upon hearing his hastily-conjured excuse and she nods. "Ah, yes, unfortunately the Olympus gossip mill is alive and thriving, so I fully support the sentiment. Let them gossip away if they want- I have my _own_ battles to wage with Rinko and Akihito but my son is the epitome of perfection." She holds her elbow out and Eugeo takes it, walking with her down the hallway and through the front door.

The festival is being held at the Ancient Forest. Every year, Quinella had regaled Eugeo with tales of elaborate floats drifting down the river, reenactment of famous battles that had occurred long before Eugeo was born, the huge gathering of gods and goddesses from water nymphs to of course the esteemed leaders of Olympus. He can't _wait_ to take in all the festivities with his own eyes. The enormous willow tree Kirito wrote about is thankfully far from where most of the events of the festival would be along the banks of the Aincrad River.

They walk past Eugeo's field of poppies, down the road and towards the forest, Eugeo fighting equal unease and rising butterflies from waiting to see Kirito again. 

"Lady Quinella, Eugeo, good to see you!" They turn to see Alice and Asuna walking towards them, hand in hand. Eugeo smiles and waves, and they wait until the ladies have reached them. 

"Are you excited, Eugeo? This is a big year of firsts for you- the anniversary, meeting your soul mate and now your first winter carnival!" Asuna grins. 

"I definitely am looking forward to seeing it- my mother has been telling me all the stories every year and I'm ready to experience everything for myself," Eugeo replies. 

They approach the entrance to the forest- a redhead in a pretty pink dress, two strands of her hair cascading down her shoulders stands in front of the gates. 

"Hello, my name is Tiese and I am in charge of distributing entrance tickets for the carnival. A ticket costs a small fee to support the forest, more of a donation. Is there anything that you could contribute?" Her scarlet eyes scan across their group. 

"I can handle this," Eugeo offers. He racks his memory for any flower that looks beautiful but also can be of use in the forest for any human or animal that may encounter it, searching just as he did with Argo. 

"My lady Tiese, will you hold out your hand for me, please?" Tiese's eyes widen slightly but she complies, placing her hand daintily in his. 

He turns it over and holds it in his palm, envisioning the flower in his head. A green stem begins sprouting, white delicate flowers blooming on the ends of the branches. 

"What is this type of flower called?" Tiese looks up at him, eyes shining in wonder. 

"This flower is called a honeysuckle,'" Eugeo responds. "It's a flower that is safe for humans to drink their nectar, and its berries are also safe for eating. Will this work for our entrance fees?"

She nods fervently and clears her throat. "Y-yes, this will do just fine! M-may I have your names and titles?" 

"My name is Eugeo," Eugeo replies. "God of flowers, as may seem obvious. I came here with my mother, Quinella, Goddess of the Harvest and Fertility." He gestures to her. 

"I'm Alice, a divine hero and this is my wife, Asuna, goddess of desire," Alice volunteers. 

"Welcome, all of you, to our forest." Eugeo drops his hand from Tiese's. Tiese continues, "I will hand each of you your ticket, a bracelet, and you must remember to wear this at all times while you stay here. It helps the inhabitants of the forest to know you're here by invitation. Can you do that for me?" 

"Of course, Lady Tiese," Asuna answers. 

Tiese gives them a gentle smile. "I very much appreciate your compliance." She slips a hand in her dress and pulls out four green bracelets. "Please slip these on your wrists." 

She hands one to them individually and stands off to the side. "Welcome and enjoy your stay, esteemed guests, and thank you for coming!" 

Eugeo slips his bracelet on his wrist. It feels light, and he takes a second to admire the color against his wrist. 

"Shall we continue forward?" Quinella asks.

"Yes, yes, let's," Asuna chimes in. She and Alice walk ahead of Eugeo and Quinella as they head further down the brightly lit dirt path. 

They continue walking until they see stalls on either side of the road, brightly colored and lit, people milling around. Laughter and chatter fills the air, smiles abound. 

"This is _beautiful_ ," Asuna breathes. "It's been quite a while since I've been to the carnival but it's so nice to see all these people and fun activities and oo, Alice, please, please win that big beautiful vase for me? Pretty please? For your wife?" 

Alice rolls her eyes. "You had me at the first please, Asuna. My lady, Eugeo, I'm sorry but I have to take care of this. I'll join you guys soon." 

"See you soon," Quinella acknowledges. They keep walking until they get to another stall. 

"My son, I see some of my colleagues I would like to converse with. Can I leave you for a few minutes while I go catch up with them?" 

"Of course, Mother, please go enjoy yourself. I'll be fine," Eugeo reassures. 

"Thank you, son. I'll be right back." Quinella pulls her arm from his grasp and walks towards a small group of goddesses.

Eugeo looks at the stall he's in front of- a food stall. 

"Hello, young man. How are you today? Can I interest you in anything?" A friendly woman wearing an apron behind the table smiles at him. 

"Good evening, ma'am. I'll take a look first, if that's okay?" She nods. 

He looks at the assortment of goods on the table- there's a wide variety of cookies, croissants, muffins...but a small circular cake catches his eye. 

"What's this one?" He points to the cake. 

"Oh, you have a good eye, young man. It's called St. Basil's cake. It has more of a citrus taste and comes with a special tradition too." 

"A tradition?" Eugeo echoes. 

"Each of these cakes comes baked with a coin. If you get the coin in your slice of cake, it means good luck!" 

"Good luck, eh..." Eugeo ponders. He could use some good luck, especially concerning Kirito. "I'll take one, please. How much is it?" 

"For a nice young man like you, no charge. You remind me of my son back home." She picks up the cake, wraps it in plastic, and hands it to him. "Enjoy your evening." 

"Oh, um, thank you!" Eugeo accepts the cake gratefully but feels bad that he's just accepting this cake for free. He blooms a white zinnia* and hands it to her. "Please accept this as a token of my affection." 

"A man with manners, your mother raised you well," the woman laughs. "Thank you. Take care now." 

"You too. Goodbye." Eugeo leaves the stall and places the cake in the pocket of his pants. He keeps walking, looking at the other stands with the games and giggling children. It's so nice to see this many people happy. 

He reaches the end of the stalls and decides he'll walk further along to see if he can find the water where the rest of the events will take place.

He arrives at the river edge and stands there, watching the waves undulate. It's peaceful, helping settle the emotions fluttering in his heart. He feels in his pocket for the cake- if all goes well, he can give it to Kirito. "Hello there, flower boy," a voice next to him drawls- he'd recognize it anywhere. 

"Argo- how good to see you again," he smiles at her. 

"Likewise. So I take it you got my message?" That same mischievous gleam as always shines in her eyes, evident even under the light of the moon. 

"I got the message, yes. Thank you. I'm impressed you got to the Underworld and back here so fast." 

"Oh, shucks. Well, they don't call me the #1 Messenger Goddess for everything," Argo shrugs. "I'm good at what I do." 

"And I will continue to rely on your services should I need them. Thanks again." 

"Anytime, Eugeo. Soo are you going to see him today? He wouldn't give me a straight answer about it and I _begged_." 

Thankfully, Eugeo is spared from answering by Sinon and Lisbeth approaching them. 

"Sinon, Lisbeth, it's been quite a while since I've seen both of you," Eugeo remarks when they've arrived. "You both look lovely." 

"Good to see you, too, Eugeo," Sinon replies politely, giving him a warm smile. 

"Eugeo!!" Lisbeth lets go of Sinon's hand and bounds forward, wrapping her arms around him. 

He pats her head, chuckling. "I've missed you, my favorite blacksmith. How have you been?" 

"I've been experimenting with new _weapons_ and techniques and I've barely been able to leave the smithy with all the orders coming in and-" 

"That does sound quite busy. Good job for hanging in there," Eugeo praises. 

"Lisbeth, you should let go now, don't you think?" Sinon rebukes, pulling her away. "Eugeo, I'm sorry she's so...tactile." 

"I'm merely highly amused- it's cute to see she still cares so much. Do you guys know the first event of the evening?"

"I think it's going to be the arrival of the king and queen on their float followed by the water nymphs performing their dance, then the reenactment of the battle between Lady Fanatio and Lady Yuuki, then the water fountain show by Lord Bercouli and his apprentice Renly. All in all an excellent lineup," Sinon approves. 

"Ah yes, I do recall my mother telling me about those events individually. Thank you."

"Shall we head to the seating area? I suspect all the good seats will be taken shortly," Lisbeth frets. 

"That sounds like a good idea, let's go, let's go!" Argo near-sprints as soon as she's done talking towards some benches, Eugeo rolling his eyes before following in suit. 

The group manages to find a bench that will seat all of them and settle in, adjusting themselves as the gods and goddesses around them do the same. 

"It's almost time, it's almost _time_ ," Lisbeth squeals. "I wonder what Queen Rinko will be wearing today, and oh, when the battle of Lady Fanatio occurs I can't _wait_ to see how my swords hold up in the fierce battle, the metal clanging against each other..." She trails off, a dreamy look in her eyes. 

"I'm sure you did a lovely job with the metalwork." Sinon rests a hand on her arm and Lisbeth sets her hand on top of it, smiling softly at her. 

Eugeo looks away from the tender moment to give them privacy and back at the water. Under the moon's light the water is gleaming, sparkling, almost _alive_ with the promise of the night's later activities. 

It's going to be an amazing evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appear to be writing Eugeo as the world's cutest most inadvertently suave playboy. 
> 
> Eugeo's tunic I found [ here!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shoplatitude.com%2Fproducts%2Fblue-and-white-cotton-indian-embroidered-tunic&psig=AOvVaw0Cc8vn35bxrFz1XJKIyyuz&ust=1605202997142000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLCpu4-I--wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)
> 
> The flowers:  
> *white zinnia- goodness


	9. The Winter Carnival Part 2: The Spectacular Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo takes in the spectacle of the winter carnival...well, as best he can, considering he's also keeping one eye on the clock counting down until he can see his beloved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a bit of set-up but here's where things will FINALLY happen with descriptions of the carnival. Thanks for being so patient with waiting! I'm going to work on Kirugeo moments next!!

"Is it all right if we sit here?" Eugeo hears what sounds like Alice's voice and turns to see her and Asuna standing near him, Alice pointing at the bench just ahead of Eugeo's. 

"Of course!" Eugeo agrees. "The more the merrier! You both wouldn't happen to have seen my mother, have you? I just want to make sure she's not worried and looking for me." 

Asuna shakes her head. "We didn't come across her but I'm sure she's fine- it's common knowledge to come here once the main festivities of the evening are imminent, and we'll help you find her once it's done if you aren't reunited earlier." 

Alice and Asuna sit down, thankfully not blocking Eugeo's view. 

"Ah, so many people here I can make so much money off of," Argo comments almost dreamily. Eugeo looks at her warily- she may have helped him with his own personal affairs, but she's definitely someone he suspects he will never fully understand. 

"Ladies and gentleman," a booming voice calls out, "thank you for coming to our 125th annual Winter Carnival!" The speaker is a middle-aged man with glasses, short black hair, and a well-tailored suit standing in front of the water's edge- Eugeo has no idea how he managed to appear in front of everyone without attracting attention. "My name is Kikuoka and I will be your Master of Ceremonies for the evening! As promised, we have a number of attractions for today's event featuring a spectacular float with our gracious king and queen, performances by some incredibly talented actors and actresses re-enacting famous scenes from our history, and last but not least a light and water show by a very talented apprentice of the water god! Are you ready?" 

There's resounding cheers but Kikuoka shakes his head. "Let's try that again- _are you ready_?!" 

The crowd roars and this time even Eugeo joins in with a hearty, "YEAH!" and Kikuoka nods approvingly. 

"Then let's begin!" Kikuoka gives a bow and walks off to the side. 

Loud fanfare begins playing with trumpets, flutes, and other instruments Eugeo can't quite identify. The sound produced is lovely, however, and Argo tugs on his sleeve. "Eiji's responsible for the music," she whispers in his ear. "He's the new god of music and has apparently been experimenting with different styles. He's pretty cute if, you know, things don't work out with Kirito." 

"I'm _trying_ to pay attention here!" Eugeo hisses. Argo grins and turns back to the water. 

Eugeo _hears_ the float before he sees it, a strange grumbling sound in the water becoming louder and louder. 

"That's the float-apparently the king and queen asked for something special this year so they let Lisbeth experiment with some human machinery," Argo whispers. "That sound you hear is called a 'motor.'" 

"A motor, huh," Eugeo muses. "That's certainly different." 

"It's apparently the only thing that can sustain the weight of the masterpiece they have planned. Queen Rinko was determined to be _unforgettable_." He can hear the mockery in Argo's tone and raises an eyebrow- so she's not a fan of the royalty either. Intriguing. 

True to Argo's word, Eugeo finds his mouth falling open at the sight of the stunning float. 

There's an _enormous_ Christmas tree in the middle of a circular platform, light blue with gold swirls wrapping around it. The tree itself is decorated with breathtaking golden stars that twinkle under the moonlight and the entire tree is shimmering, not enough to be uncomfortable if one continues staring at it but definitely an illumination to behold. At the top of the tree is a crystal star, radiant and gleaming. The king and queen themselves are resplendent in royal red and gold, a perfect complement to the tree. They each raise a hand and wave to the cheering crowd. If they had asked, he would have been happy to add his flowers to the design, but to each their own. 

"How is the float able to keep from sinking? That tree looks _so_ massive!" Eugeo remarks.

"That's because of the water god- you'll see him soon but the king asks for his help around this time of year and in return apparently turns a blind eye to his...rather boisterous celebrations later on," Argo explains.

This girl is definitely _extremely_ well-informed. She wasn't joking about trying to make money off of all these people, it seems. He briefly wonders just how many people she's swindled as the float continues traveling down the river. 

"That was our king and queen, ladies and gentlemen!" Kikuoka walks back into view and announces. "Let's give them another round of applause." The crowd gives them a standing ovation, Eugeo reluctantly standing as well for fear of being labeled as noncompliant or a deviant and attracting unwanted attention. 

"For our next act, we will have a reenactment of the battle between Sir Yuuki and Lady Fanatio, a reformed former enemy. This exciting and thrilling sword fight will have you sitting at the edge of your seats so please stay tuned!" Kikuoka gives them another bow and walks away. 

"Former enemy?" Eugeo questions. 

"You'll see- just pay attention to her hair." Argo puts a finger to her lips, smiling mysteriously. 

This time, there is a slow, steady beat of the drums, at first faint but slowly becoming louder, building in crescendo. Eugeo can feel the vibrations in his chest, his own anticipation growing with every beat. 

Just what exactly is going to happen? 

The drums sound ominous as a completely empty wooden platform slowly approaches, staying at a standstill in the middle of the river. 

The beat continues to build and build until it reaches a climax, and suddenly stops. Eugeo holds his breath as the platform separates in two, each half moving apart. 

A small hole in the middle of the platform opens up on both and Eugeo watches astounded as two people rise from the bottom- one a somewhat short girl with long purple hair held back with a red hairband clad in maroon armor clasping a black sword and the other a tall woman with long blue hair clad in a golden gown. 

"Who's hair am I looking at?" Eugeo asks as quietly as he can. 

"The tall one- Lady Fanatio," Argo whispers, her voice barely audible. 

"Oh vile woman, you who have led so many astray," Sir Yuuki calls out. "Your reign of terror ends today!" 

"A bold declaration indeed," Lady Fanatio replies. "But do you really think you can defeat _me_ , the most powerful Gorgon alive? With that little stick you dare call a sword?" She taunts. 

"This 'stick' is all I need to defeat the likes of _you._ " Sir Yuuki raises her sword, tightening her grip on the hilt. She settles in what looks like a battle stance.

"If a swordfight is what you want, a swordfight is what you'll get." Lady Fanatio holds her hand out and a sword materializes, long, sharp, and dangerous-looking. 

What is most surprising, however, is her hair begins rising, curling around her face and Eugeo thinks he can see forked tongues projecting outward from the strands. 

"Is her hair _snakes_?" He asks incredulously. This time it's Alice who turns around and replies, "Yes indeed, those are venomous snakes. That's the reason Lady Fanatio was considered an enemy- she used her snakes against our kingdom, fighting tooth and nail for her freedom in a cave, before Sir Yuuki was dispatched to save her. Sir Yuuki managed to convince her to see reason and this battle re-enacts their meeting. Eventually, Lady Fanatio agreed to a truce, even falling in love with Lord Bercouli. " 

The platforms slowly inch towards each other, each woman poised in her corner.

As soon as the platforms rejoin, the ensuing battle is _fierce_. Eugeo is enraptured by the clanging of their swords, the two engaged in an intense battle that somehow is still incredibly graceful, each not landing any serious blows but instead stuck a deadlock on numerous occasions, a deadly dance.

Eugeo has never seen swordplay like this, and he shudders to think the idea of facing any of them in battle. To Sir Yuuki's credit, she never once gets bitten by Lady Fanatio's hair, although at times some strands seem to get extremely close to her face but she never once flinches. 

In one master stroke, Sir Yuuki manages to relieve Lady Fanatio of her sword, sending it flying in the sky and catches it with her other hand and aiming both at Lady Fanatio's throat. 

The entire crowd gasps and Eugeo is tightly gripping the edge of the bench, holding his breath.

Lady Fanatio merely smiles and bows, appearing to accept defeat. Sir Yuuki drops both swords, letting them clatter to the ground and she takes Lady Fanatio's hand. Both turn to face the crowd, holding their hands in the air and bowing as the crowd gives them a resounding standing ovation, Eugeo himself enthusiastically clapping. He's never been so attentive to anything before- _except Kirito_ , his mind whispers- and this singular experience has made his attendance worthwhile. 

As the platform moves down the river Kikuoka comes out. "For our last event of the evening, we would like to treat you to a spectacular water show by Renly, apprentice to Lord Bercouli, our esteemed water god. Please give him a warm welcome!" 

There's a polite round of applause as Kikuoka leaves. Very soon, a young boy with twin green braids takes Kikuoka's place, clasping his hands in front of him. 

"Good evening, l-ladies and gentlemen," he calls out. "Thank you all for coming. Along with my master, Lord Bercouli, please allow me to entertain you all with a water show that I have personally designed. I, I hope it is to your liking," he finishes shyly.

Renly turns towards the water and raises his arms. Almost immediately, four vertical streams of water shoot upwards, the streams twisting and crossing over each other. Two golden stars lift off from Renly's wrists, approaching the streams and as they circle around the streams, they begin showering golden dust, giving the streams an ethereal, shining glow. 

In front of the streams smaller water jets appear but colored, changing colors every few seconds from light blue to red to green. 

The streams morph into forming a circle and in the middle, a blue throne begins rising, a well-built man with a green trident in his hand seated. He has a rather smug expression on his face but the happiness shining in his eyes is apparent. 

The crowd begins cheering wildly, and Eugeo looks questioningly at Argo. "Is this...?" 

Alice reaches behind to shake his knee, unbridled joy beaming in her expression. "It's Uncle Bercouli! It's Uncle Bercouli!" She near squeals. 

Her reaction confuses Eugeo at first until he remembers her telling him about him being a mentor to her, training her in swordsmanship and caring for her as best he could, given he spent the majority of his time underwater. It's nice to see her so enthused over his appearance and he gently places his hand over hers, squeezing once. 

"Hello, everyone!" Lord Bercouli gives them a large grin and a wave and the crowd's cheers intensify, appearing even louder than they did for the king and queen, Eugeo notes. 

The streams take the shape of small dolphins leaping through the air, splashing around Lord Bercouli. The creativity and the splendor of it all takes Eugeo's breath away- truly, this has already been an unforgettable night with the best part _yet to come_. 

All too soon, Lord Bercouli calls out, "I'm sorry my friends but I must return back to the sea. Please give my apprentice Renly here your full appreciation- he's been training and practicing for weeks to produce the spectacle that you see before you." 

Eugeo joins the crowd in the thunderous applause as the throne disappears back into the water, and Renly gives a deep bow, smiling broadly. Eugeo blooms red poppies, the same as in his garden, and throws them towards Renly, the petals carried by the wind. He looks startled at first but seems genuinely happy, and Eugeo gives some flowers to his friends who also help distribute them. It's the least he can do to offer his appreciation for the events of the evening. 

Renly gives another bow and walks off, Kikuoka taking his place. "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our winter carnival for this year. We thank you _all_ for your attendance and we hope to see you again next year!" 

The crowd begins to get up and leave the stands. Eugeo looks at the sky- from his measurements, midnight is but ten minutes away, just enough time for him to go into the forest towards the willow tree Kirito requested. 

Argo gives him a knowing glance and a smirk. "So, lover boy, it's almost time, huh?" 

"Shh, the others don't know about that!" Eugeo hisses. 

"It'll cost you if you want me to keep your secret...say, another one of those Venus flytrap seeds?" She bats her eyelashes. Eugeo rolls his eyes and presses some seeds in her palm, closing her fingers over it. 

"Not another _word_ about the meeting or I'll make sure they all die on you!" he warns. She giggles and shoves them in her pocket. 

"You got it, bud. I'll tell the others you'll get home safely, even your mom, okay?" 

Eugeo breathes a sigh of relief. "Good luck convincing my mom, but thanks, Argo." She gives him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. 

Eugeo stands up and rolls his shoulders, partially in an effort to calm the rising butterflies in his stomach. Now that the show is complete, it's finally, _finally_ time to meet Kirito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a TON of fun with this chapter, I've been imagining it in my head for a while but I really struggled with trying to convey it as best I can. I hope you enjoyed it- let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> In case it wasn't completely obvious, with Yuuki and Fanatio's scene, I am having Yuuki as Perseus and Fanatio as Medusa. Of course this is WAY off from the real myth but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :)


	10. You Who Came From The Darkness, Bringing Your Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo reaches the willow tree at last, his heart racing in his chest, hoping beyond hope to see Kirito standing there waiting for him. Will these two finally progress their relationship from their last in-person meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get...spicy in this chapter. WOOOO BOY please forgive me I'm TRYING but I hope you enjoy!! This has been a LONG time coming ;)

His heart pounding in his ears, Eugeo makes his way out of the stands, the sound of the general chatter falling away. 

His mind is solely focused on one person- _him_. 

As far as he knows, the willow tree isn't too deep in the forest, just a little ways down and off to the side. The river is a good landmark for where he needs to go- as long as he stays close to the shore, he'll make it there. 

He keeps walking, unaware of the tiny wildflowers that sprout in his footsteps. Granted, those would make it extremely easy for anyone to track him, but he's past the point of caring. 

_Will he be there?_ keeps echoing in his head. What if something came up in the Underworld and Kirito couldn't make it? What if he changed his mind entirely about coming? What if he happened to come early, fell in love with _Eiji_ or _Renly_ with his amazing water powers and decided flowers wasn't good enough for him? What if- 

But when he finds himself just a few feet away from the willow tree and a dark figure leaning against the trunk, all his doubts melt away like ice under a hot sun. It takes all of Eugeo's willpower not to break out into a run and leap into his arms. 

Even from this distance he looks beautiful, stark against the light pink flowers that cascade down from the trunk, luminous and elegant. 

_"Kirito_ ," he breathes. His heartrate speeding up, he keeps walking forward, forward, forward, impatiently closing that too-large distance between them until he's finally, _finally_ facing the feared lord of the Underworld. 

Kirito looks up from the ground, apparently engrossed in the tree roots and meets his gaze. His mouth curves up in a gentle smile and his eyes soften into that gentleness he's missed so very much from the last time they met. 

"Eugeo," Kirito whispers. 

"You came. You really came," Eugeo marvels. His heart soars as Kirito brings a hand up to cup his cheek, letting his fingers tangle in Eugeo's locks. He closes his eyes, leaning into Kirito's touch. Eugeo's hand finds Kirito's and they interlace their fingers, Eugeo hesitant at first but Kirito more forceful, closing the distance and locking their fingers together. 

Everything about this feels _right_ , better than ever before. Their connection hasn't weakened at all from the distance and time spent apart- if anything, it's only been strengthened by the growing intensity of Eugeo's feelings for Kirito and seemingly for Kirito as well. Now that they're here, together, anything is possible. 

At this moment, Eugeo wants nothing more than to kiss Kirito, but worries that may seem too forward for now. But please, through the grace of Olympus, _please_ let him feel the touch of his beloved's lips on his. 

"I've missed you, Eugeo," Kirito murmurs. "I hope you've been doing well." 

Eugeo slowly opens his eyes. "I've missed you too, my lord." Kirito drops his hand from Eugeo's hair but keeps their other hands joined. "So very much. I've been doing good but much better now that you're here. Thank you for coming on such short notice." 

"I have to admit I was a bit taken aback by the invitation but I managed to pull a few strings and ask Cardinal for a favor," Kirito chuckles. "She wasn't too pleased but I reminded her it's Christmas so she finally acquiesced." 

"Give her my regards," Eugeo responds. "I can even send along some flowers for her." 

"Let's sit on the ground, shall we? We've got some time." Kirito begins sinking to the ground, tugging on Eugeo's hand to do the same. Eugeo settles next to Kirito, back leaning on the tree trunk. 

They sit in silence simply enjoying each other's company until the curiosity growing in Eugeo compels him to speak. 

"Kirito," he starts off. 

"Hmm?" Kirito turns to him. 

"Do you remember the last time we met I said I wanted to ask you questions?" 

Kirito looks up, tilting his head slightly and resting his cheek on his hand. "I do seem to recall something of the sort, yes." 

"So can you tell me more about the Underworld? I'm _so_ curious. What's it like? Is it very different from the surface? Is it freezing down there? What do you eat? Do you eat anything at all?" 

Kirito shakes his head and chuckles. "My my, that's an awful lot of questions you got there. But I don't mind- I find it cute. Let's take it from the top, shall we?" 

He gestures to their surroundings. "First of all, I must say that the surface here is beautiful. Before I met you I didn't visit here much but it's lovely. You have a bright open sky, green grass, of course your flowers..." Kirito trails off. "The Underworld is also vast in its own way, but I admit there's not as much color. The sky has a reddish tinge and the only plants that grow are ones that are accustomed to the cold temperatures. As for what I eat, and I _do_ eat, it's pretty standard foods- bread, cheese, some fruit. Occasionally I'll trade some of the gold and silver from our mines to Argo in exchange for some foods from the surface. I admit I've been dying to try some teas- Yui's been reading those herb books of hers and tells me that they're supposed to taste divine. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" 

Eugeo gives him a look. "You think that _I_ , the god of flowers, would be lacking in my knowledge of _teas_?" 

Kirito ruffles his hair. "I was just giving you an opportunity to show off, my love, that's all. Did that answer your questions?" 

But Eugeo's stuck on a certain word that Kirito used. "Kirito, do you realize what you just said?" 

Kirito looks back at him, puzzled. "Giving you an opportunity? Was I too obvious? Perhaps I should have alluded to it a little more carefully-"

"Not that, Kirito. How you referred to me." Eugeo stares at him until Kirito's confusion finally morphs into understanding. 

"Oh. Love. Right. Is there a problem with that?" 

The _implications_ of that word is _everything_ to Eugeo. 

"D-do you really mean that, Kirito? You _love_ me, or was that just a term of endearment you use with everyone?" The words are out of his mouth before he realizes but it's too late to take that back now- actually, that's not quite right. He doesn't _want_ to take them back, even if he could. 

Kirito tilts his chin up, looking deep in his eyes, no ounce of insincerity that Eugeo can see. "Eugeo. I thought that was obvious by now. I love you." 

Time seems to stop for Eugeo and his breath catches in his throat. He suspected, a part of him _dared_ to believe but _now_ \- 

It's as if he's been given a new reason to live, to keep breathing, to dedicate his life to the person he never knew he needed until the day they locked eyes in that throne room. 

Eugeo swallows thickly. "I love you too, Kirito. I have one more question for you. Can I kiss you?" 

"I would like that very much." And when their lips meet it's everything Eugeo had ever hoped and dreamed of, everything he had been so desperately craving all those nights spent alone when thoughts of the black-haired man refused to leave his head, haunting his dreams and every waking moment. Their kiss is slow, gentle, sweet.

When Eugeo slightly parts his lips, Kirito deftly weaves his tongue between his teeth. Kirito tastes of ambrosia, of the night sky, of something Eugeo can't quite identify, something foreign but different and certainly not in a _bad_ way. 

The rational part of Eugeo is screaming at him to stop, that he's taking this too far, that they aren't even _engaged_ yet but something about tonight, about seeing Kirito like this with passion shining in his eyes and their feelings confirmed as _mutual_ has unlocked emotions and desires Eugeo never knew he possessed and it's too late to stop now. 

Eugeo pours his soul into the kiss, hoping and praying Kirito is convinced by the depth of his feelings for him that what he's feeling is love, not merely an infatuation or lust. From what Eugeo's heard from Kirito so far he's a good man, and Eugeo would like nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity discovering things about him that only _he_ will know, hidden from everyone else- from Kirito's subjects, from his trusted advisor, even from his daughter. 

When they break apart Eugeo takes the time to look into Kirito's face, searching for any signs of discontent or remorse. Kirito is a sight to behold with his cheeks rosy red, his black pupils blown wide, his lips swollen. 

Eugeo braces a hand against his chest, delighted by how firm it is despite Kirito's slender frame. "Is it okay to keep going like this? Are you sure that you are alright?" 

"I am _more_ than fine, Eugeo. You are only doing that which I have dreamed of for far too long. And you look _divine_ this evening, I might add. This color suits you well. Especially with all the roses." 

"Roses?" Eugeo echoes. 

"Just look around you." Kirito points with a slender finger at the ground and for the first time Eugeo notices the red roses blooming around them- on the ground, on the tree trunk... 

"Oh my, I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Eugeo babbles, biting his lip and looking away. 

"Love," Kirito gently pushes his face towards him. "You've done _nothing_ wrong. It's sweet and adds to our...encounter. Speaking of which, while I regretfully think we must end things here tonight, I have one question for you." 

Disappointment washes through Eugeo but he understands- he would not want their first time to be under a tree where anyone could happen to see them. "And what would that be, Kirito?" 

"Will you come with me to the Underworld to officially become my queen?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting on this for a while- I really didn't think it would take nearly 15,000 WORDS for something ACTUALLY PHYSICAL to happen between these two but WE'RE FINALLY HERE!! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments below!! :))


End file.
